Operation: Sinister Island
by Zarabi-The Moon Demon
Summary: The Naruto Girls are spies for an secret organization sent on a dangerous mission to stop a criminal mastermind. They are the best of the best and only they can complete this mission. One problem. They fell in love...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto, but I own the story cause I wrote it.

**Author's Note: **This will be my first Fanfic, so go easy on me! This story is full action, suspence, romance, and adventure. I really like the pairings in this fic, even though SaixTemari aren't a couple you normally hear about. Hope none of you get mad at me for making Jiraiya the villian in the story. (Haha...so evil!) I thought it would be interesting to see Jiraiya as a bad guy. Like any other spy story, there will be codenames and cool gadgets for the girls. Each character has their same personalities, but will change the farther I get into the story. I do not accept flames, so please give me good, worthwhile feedback. **(Warning! There will be lemon in this story!)** If my story is really good, I'll continue to write. That's up to you. I was hoping to write about 28 chapters or so. Alright, I think I've said enough (LOL), on with the story!

**Chapter 1: Mission Assignment**

Tracking, sleuthing, and assasination. When your a spy, all these come into play while in the midst of a mission. Only the best can handle situations like these under the most dire conditions. The organization known as SBD, (silent but deadly), is the most feared secret organization in the world. The legendary female spy, Tsunade, now runs this powerful establishment in which she trains and recruits her secret agents. Not a single mission has ever been failed in the history of its existence.Well, they certainly weren't feared for nothing. Being able to kill in a matter of seconds or consealing yourself so well that the enemy doesn't notice your presence at all are simple tasks for her agents. Anyway, lately word has reached out about the notorieus Jiraiya, a perverted phyco whom is well known for creating vast amount of destrutive weapons. Tsunade had a confrontation with him awhile back, but unfortunatly, allowed him to escape. It was the only mission she ever failed. Now he's back and at it again. Shizune, her personal assistent, had located an important file in the system's database. A map, containing the location of a hidden island, had been discovered by one of her agents. The only problem, its hidden, in a school. International Kazuki High, known for being elite with its many studies, now contains the map that reveils the island's hidden location.

"Shizune, where are the girls?" Tsunade's full attention was clearly on the report she had just recieved.

Shizune crossed her arms and frowned. "I think their in the upstairs penthouse reviewing some old files" she responded, "I'll call for them immediatly". Quickly, she left the office to inform the girls of their newest mission. Reaching the top floor, she knocked on the door and waited till she heared someone say 'Come in' and pulled open the door. "Lady Tsunade requests your presence in her office, immediatly". The four in the room looked at each other with the same emotion in their eyes.

"Hai." they replied.

Walking calmly into her office, four women took a seat on the couch in front her desk. Tsunade turned around in her chair holding her pet pig, Tonton, in her arms. "I assume you know why you've been called here", she announced, "We have recieved information on that perverted maniac, Jiraiya". At this, their eyes windened in shock. When they first became agents for her, she had told them of her failed mission and that Jiraiya was threat to humanity. They were told stop him at all costs shold they ever incounter him on a mission. But anyways, they listened on. "A map containing the cooridinants to his secret island has been located in a highschool where you four will be posing as the new senior students". "Your mission will begin tommorow, and you'll all be moving into an estate a couple miles away from the campus, understood?"

"Hai!" they replied simutanesly. And Tonton added in a quick, "Oink!"

As they left headquarters, the girls decided to head to an outdoor cafe for a quick late night drink. After ordering drinks, they decided to talk about their upcoming mission. "I wonder what this school will be like, I heared its one of the country's best..." Sakura implied.

**Sakura: a.k.a. Blood BlossomAge: 18**

**Hobbies: Dancing, Yoga, and Horseback Riding**

**Pets: Two Horses (Zin & Lali)**

**Strengths: Flexible, Agile, and Intelligent**

**Weakness: Fear of Snakes**

**Favorite Weapons: Steel Ribbons**

The others thought on the subject before Temari anwsered,"Well, only the best study there because the school is well known for its excellence", she sighed, "It also a very big campus so we definitly have our work cut out for us."

**Temari: a.k.a. Wind CharmerAge: 19**

**Hobbies: Tennis, Meditation, and Photography**

**Pet: White Ferret (Kamatari)**

**Strengths: Strong, Fast, and Clever**

**Weakness: Bombs**

**Favorite Weapon: Giant Fan**

Tenten looked at the two and quickly decided to ask them a question. "Do think they might have some decent guys in there somewhere?" Sure she may be a tomboy, but Tenten always had her eyes open for a suitable guy.

**Tenten: a.k.a. Weapon MistressAge: 19**

**Hobbies: Rock Climbing, Reading, and Studying**

**Pets: Love Birds (Ming & Ping)**

**Strengths: Weapon Knowledge, Alert, and Accurate**

**Weakness: Over-Reacting**

**Favorite Weapons: Kunai with Exploding Tags**

Sakura and Temari looked at her, dumbfounded. While they were recovering, Hinata asked, "Why do you ask Tenten?,even her being as quiet as she was couldn't believe her friend would ask such a question, "Its so unlike you."

**Hinata: a.k.a. White IrisAge: 18**

**Hobbies: Music, Swimming, and Shopping**

**Pet: Cat (Sana)**

**Strengths: Tracking, Restraining, and Diversion**

**Weakness: Quite Shy**

**Favorite Weapon: Katana**

Everyone stopped and turned to Tenten. It really was quite odd for her to be asking such questions, espically about the other gender. Tenten only shrugged, "Well, being spies in all, we don't get a lot of bonding time with men", looking down at her hands she added,"We are practically adults, yet, not one of us even has a boyfriend..."

Sakura laughed. "She's got a point!" she sighed,"We always attract losers, whom are only looking for a good fuck." At this the others laughed. 'Even I wouldn't find finding a nice guy,' Sakura thought, 'He'd father our children and be an amazing loving husband. But, spies don't have time to be in a relantionship with others, we have to protect people from criminals like Master Jiraiya. Otherwise, the world would be a nightmare.'

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"You fazed out on us for a second, are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she murmered. "It's late, I better be getting home."

The others nodded. They too had to return home to pack their bags for the mission the next day. The flight was bound to be long, considering they were heading to another country, and they were on a limited time frame. After finishing their drinks they all headed back to their seperate apartments. Mission and gadget briefing would commence tommorow as they arrived on the plane they would be occuping. Yep, they sure would be busy tommorow, but all of them had the same thought running through their head.

'Tommorow...our mission will begin!'

It was 6am when they showed up in front of the SBD's private jet. The flight would last a good 14 hours so there was plenty of time for them to prepare. Everyone had packed pratically the same things: clothes, shoes, toiletries, money, and their spy uniforms. Their pets and vehicles were loaded into the cargo chamber. Shizune walked up to them told them to watch the flat screen as she turned it on. Instantly, Tsunade popped up and began the mission briefing. Tonton was sitting on her lap.

"Good morning ladies." she began.

"Morning Lady Tsunade" they replied.

"Your briefing for this mission is will be short as I had explained some of it to you last night, you are to pose as the new students in the school and are required to take their advanced classes while searching for anything out of the ordinary. When school is out for the day, head to the estate and suit up. Return to the school and scout out the location of the map. As soon as you find it, contact headquarters and we will send you cooridinants as to where you will be heading. Now for your gadgets. You'll be aquipted with earring communicators, scanner watches, liquid nitrogen lipbalm, rocket-powered hover boards, x-ray sunglasses, and your indiuval weapons." The girls smirked at this. 'All those gadgets she just gave us are only for **extremely** dangerous missions.' Temari thought, ' Looks like this could be our toughest yet.'

"Now that you have your information your ready to begin. The mission has a time limit of a year. That's how long it will take Jiraiya to complete his plans. I know you four can pull this off, don't disappoint me." said Tsunade.

"We won't let you down Lady Tsunade" Sakura announced. The others nodded.

"Good Luck."

**Author's Note: **First Chapter, complete! Review and let me know what you thought about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto, but I own the story cause I wrote it.

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for the few rewiews that you wrote me. They were very helpful. Don't forget to R&R!

**Chapter Two: Movin' In**

At around 3:30pm, they landed in Japan's International Airway. The trip from Austrailia was actually quite relaxing for the girls. They walked off the jet as their cargo was unloaded. All the girls said goodbye to Shizune as she boarded back on the jet and headed back to headquarters. Then a white limo pulled up and the girls hopped in. During the ride, the girls did a little sightseeing of their own. Japan was absolutely beautiful with its rolling green hills and its lush forests filled with cherry blossom trees. Being a country with a vast history, the girls knew how difficult it would be to blend. Soon they drove through a pair of gates and stopped in front of their new home. As they got out they stared in awe at a beautiful stone mansion which they would be living in. They each grabbed their bags and headed inside. Wanting to get familiar with the house, they decided to take a tour. First they checked the living room and found it to be very elegant. It was painted dark purple with silver carpeting. A firplace sat in the corner beside a large china cabinet. The black couch was long enough to seat four people and on each side was a lounge chair that could probably seat two people. In the kitchen, there was an island with four chairs surrounding it. All the cabinets were made out of fresh white oak while the counters were covered in blue marble. Other basic applinces could also be found in it along with a vast amount of food. As soon as they were done in the kitchen, they walked back into the main hall. Two carpeted stairwells lead to the second floor. In between them was a miniature water fountain along with high palm trees decorating each side. Running, the girls took off to check out each of the bedrooms to see which one they liked best. Sakura picked the bedroom that was decorated an a floral/forest theme. It was painted lime green with paintings of trees lining the walls. Her bed had a green canopy over it and the sheets were colored the same way as the room. The bathroom was large with black tiles. A shower layed in the left corner beside the sink and the tub sat in the middle. Along with that she also had a walk-in-closet that was carpeted, like the rest of the room, in emerald green.

Hinata was the next to pick her room. The room was painted a deep lavender with white japanese lanturns decorating the walls. Her bed layed beside the window which was draped in white curtains. The sheets of the bed and the carpet were the same color. Next to her closet door was a carrier. She walked over and opened it. A black and grey cat curiously searched the surrounding area before walking out into the open. Sana meowed and jumped up onto the bed. She then situated herself by curling into a ball and fell asleep. Hinata sighed as she entered her bathroom. Her bathroom was done up in white/cream tiles. The shower and tub were located on the left side of the room. On the right was the sink and a door. She opened it to find a cabinet. Picking up her bag, she began to unpack.

The room Temari chose was similar to Sakura's room. It was painted sky blue with white clouds. The carpet and the bedding were dark blue and a large computer desk sat by her window. Beside the bed was the closet door. She opened it up and walked in. A white ferret was climbing over the shelves when it noticed her. He climbed down and scurried out of the closet. Kamatari then perched himself up on the windowsill and looked out the window. She laughed at his curiousity. Her bathroom was decorated in blue tiles with the tub and shower both located in each of the far corners. The sink lay beside the door. The room's cool theme gave her room the ultimate relaxing atmosphere.

Passion red spead over the walls of Tenten's room. The carpet and bed sheets were a sensual ruby red. The color reminded her of blood. A skylight was placed in the center of the ceiling. Her closet was next to her door. On the far side of the room, was a large bookcase. She walked over to her bedside. Beside her bed was a bird cage with her two love birds inside twittering away as if she wasn't even there. The bed had red side curtains for privacy. Setting down her bags, she walked into bathroom. Decorated in pink tiles, the shower layed on the left wall while the tub and sink were set on the right. Walking out, she covered up Ming and Ping's cage with a blanket, she then walked out of the room to join the others.

"Is this place amazing or what!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I can't believe we actually get to live here for a whole year." said Tenten, "We should check what's outside too. I'm sure the backyard is huge."

They headed to the back door that lead to the yard. Sliding open the door, they looked at the scenery around them. A large garden decorated with many wild flowers sat in the middle of the yard along with a wild elephant fountain set in the center. Beside the garden was a swimming pool with mini waterfall pouring into it. Sun chairs were lined up along side the edge. On the pool was a closed in shed. They walked inside to find a small jakuzzi and a wooden sauna.Walking out, the girls headed back past the garden while Temari headed back toward the porch. Soon they stopped in front of small pasture. Two horses, one all black and the other a dapple grey were trotting along side the fence. Their stable sat at the far end of the field. Sakura waved and whistled over to Zin and Lali as they kicked up their heels and took off down the field.

"Hey you guys, look over here" called Temari.

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten rushed over to find Temari holding what seemed to be their school uniforms. "Dear Girls, the school dress code implies that you must wear a uniform while on IKH campus. Your first day is tommorow so get some rest. Your pets have been placed in their proper locations and your motorbikes are in the garage. Do your best, Tsunade." Temari set down the letter and pasted out their uniforms. The uniform consisted of a white blouse and a black skirt. The skirt was short, about six inches above the knee. Grey stockings were set beside a pair of black stilettos. Black garter belts were also among them. All in all, it was very preppy. Carrying their uniforms, everyone walked back inside and entered the kitchen. The clock on the wall read 9pm and they decided to have a quick bite to eat before bed. Sakura sat down with a plate of crackers and cheese. Hinata grabbed an apple out of the fridge. And both Tenten and Temari dined on blueberry cheesecake. "I really hope this place doesn't put me to sleep" Temari started, "You all know how easily bored I get during lectures." The others laughed at this. "Oh come on Temari, I don't think it will be that bad" Hinata said, "Besides, like Tenten said, we may actually find someone nice while were here." Smiling Temari added in, "Your right, thanks Hinata." She got up and threw away her plate before the others followed her actions and headed upstairs to their indiviual rooms.

Sakura plopped herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Our first day is tommorow? Well, Tsunade did say we were on a limited time frame. Oh well, the only thing we should be focusing on is the mission. I wonder what the others are thinking about. Tenten is probably reading one of her adventure novels. Temari should be writing out a 'what to get' list. And Hinata must be bathing. Actually, that's not a bad idea.' Stripping out of her clothes, she walked into the bathroom and filled the tub with water. Grabbing some ocean breeze bath salts and pouring them into the water, she got in. The tub could fit two people so there was plenty of room to stretch. The hot water was heavenly along with the sweet ocean aroma from the salts. 'This is the life...' she moaned inwardly as she leaned back to rest her head on the edge, 'Maybe next time I'll put in rose petals instead.' She began to feel tired so she decided to end her bath before she fell asleep in it. Grabbing a black towel, she emptied the tub and walked back into her room. Slipping on a pair of white panties and a matching bra, she climbed into bed. Normally she didn't sleep in her undergarments, but the smooth silky sheets were just to comfortable to put on any clothes. Turning her lamp off, she let sleep over take her.

The other girls had also taken relaxing baths before calling it a night. Suddenly, Temari cellphone rang. Reaching over, she flipped the top open and placed her ear next to the device. "What's up?" she anwsered tiredly adding in a quick yawn.

"I'm sorry for waking you Temari, but Lady Tsunade asked me to send you all a layout of the school. I sent a copy to your phone so you can print it out on your PC." Shizune informed.

"Alright, I'll do it now before I forget, Thanks Shizune."

Closing the phone, she carried herself over to her laptop, which she set on her computer desk. Hooking up the phone to an extension cord, she began to download the file containing the layout. Four copies popped out of her printer as she closed the laptop. Grabbing the copies, she set them by her nightstand so she wouldn't forget them in the morning. Yawning, she pulled up the covers as she too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:** I wondering if you all noticed that Hinata doesn't stutter in my story. She doesn't stutter because she has more self confindence. She is still shy but more inwardly then in the anime. She plays the peacemaker in the group. Sakura has very little inner sakura conflicts. They are only minor conflicts where her inner self appears. All the girls are tomboys in my fic and they are all very competitive. The main guys and girls are all in the same classes, but won't really notice each other till their gym period. Oh! To any guys that are reading this, your really going to like the cars I gave the boys! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto, but I own the story cause I wrote it.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Sorry that it took me so long to update, but between school work and house work, its hard for me to find time to write. When I explain the type of cars and bikes that I used in the fic, go to google and check out what they look like. Thanks for the reviews everyone, but I'm going to need more if you want me to keep writing. You have all been very helpful and if you get the chance, tell others about this fic. Well no need to keep talking, on with the next chapter!

**Chapter 3: First Day**

_(Beep-Beep-Beep)_

Four indivisual alarms went off at around 6:15am, letting everyone know that the first day of the mission was here. Stretching out their tired bodies pushed away the ache of getting out of bed. One by one, each girl grabbed their robes and towels before heading into their bathrooms. Lavender, vanilla, strawberry, and honey scented shampoo hung in the air of the house. The sound of running water could be heared throughout the hallway. The girls stepped out of the shower and walked back into their rooms to comb out their hair and get changed. Sakura decided on leaving her waist length hair down with only cherry blossom clips holding back her long bangs. Closing her bedroom door, she walked downstairs into the kitchen only to find that the others were waiting for her.

"Hey Sakura, decided to sleep in?" greeted Tenten. She was sitting at the island with a cup of coffee in front of her. Tenten wore her hair in a simple bun that she tied a silver ribbon around to give it that extra sparkle.

"Come on Tenten, leave her alone. Sakura, sit and eat. There's waffles and biscuits with blueberry jelly over on the counter. I made them myself." said Hinata. With that said, Sakura walked over and fixed her plate before sitting down at the island with the others.

Temari and Hinata both were wearing their hair in high ponytails with a couple strands of hair falling over their face. Temari grabbed a pitcher of iced tea and poured some for Sakura. Replying with a quick 'thank you', she dug into her meal.

After breakfast, they washed the dishes and packed their bags. Tenten looked over at the clock which read 6:58am. She left her room and walked downstairs into the main hall. Turning around at the door, she called for them.

"Hey girls, we've got to get going, school starts at 7:15" she yelled to the others.

"Alright, let's hit the bikes" Temari replied.

Walking out into the garage, four black Yamaha R6 motorbikes sat side by side, ready to tear up the road. Each girl had their motorbike engraved with a silver symbol on the seat. Sakura's symbol was a flower. Temari's symbol was a fan. Tenten's symbol was a shuriken. And Hinata's symbol was a raindrop. Wearing their helmets along with their riding jackets and pants, they rode down the driveway and out onto the street. Skillfully riding by cars and avoiding trucks, they made their way to the campus. While traveling down a large hill, they looked up to see the IKH campus laying straight ahead. Turning into the parking lot, they found a couple of extra spots open and pulled into them. Unzipping their gear and removing their helmets, the girls got a closer look at what there new school looked like. Every student was dressed in their formal school uniforms, carrying either a handbag for their books or holding them. They themselves were carrying small handbags, yet they contained no books. Placing their keys inside their bags, they made their way through the parking lot.

As they neared the end of the lot, they noticed four cars that stood out from the rest. Starting from left to right, the girls looked over them. First was white Jaguar XKR with black racer strips along the sides. Next was an orange Saleen S7 coated with a clear metallic paint to give it a dazzling look. Beside it was red Porsche Mirage, its tinted windows gave the car a cool, yet dark look. And last but not least, a striking silver Lamborghini. All of them were amazed and wondered who was rich enough to own such fabulous vehicles. They were beyond impressed. Just then, they noticed people had stopped to take notice of them. Whispers and gossip filled the air with news of the four new students. Ignoring them, the girls made their way into the building. The school had a large interior and seemed to be layed out like a maze.

"Don't worry you guys, I've got the school's blueprints right here" informed Temari. She had seen the confused looks on their faces. Sighing, she pulled them out and handed them each a copy. "Shizune said to use these if we get lost while searching." The others nodded, now understanding what she meant. All of them looked over their printout.

"The office is down there" Tenten pointed out, "We need to pick up our schedules at the front desk and let them know were the new students."

The four of them walked down the hall and into the main office. No one was at the front desk, so they looked for the principle. He was sitting at his desk, filling out paperwork when the four girls approached him.

"Excuse me, but are you busy?" asked Hinata. The man looked up at the four girls and smiled while shaking his head.

"Not at all. You four must be the new students, correct?" he asked. They all nodded.

Standing from his chair, he shook each of their hands. "My name's Minato Uzumaki and welcome to International Kazuki High. I presume that you have not accquired your schedules since your here, but thankfully I know where my secretary placed them." Walking over to a cabinet, he withdrew a black folder and walked back to his seat. "Could you please give me your names so that I can hand you the correct schedule?" Once again they nodded and began to speak.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Temari Sabaku."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Tenten Yuki."

Looking at each of them carefully, especially Hinata, he handed them their schedules. Smiling, he softly pushed them out the office doors and into the hallway. "Well, there you go ladies" he said, "If you ever have any problems please don't hesitate to tell me and I really hope that we make you feel at home."

Giving him a respectful bow, they all replied, "Thank you."

"Hey you guys, were in every class together." Sakura pointed out.

Everyone read over their schedules to see what classes they were taking and the room numbers of the classes.

**International Kazuki High**

**1. Biology-Room 208**

**2. Advanced Writing-Room 144**

**3. World Celebrations-Room 112**

**4. Sex Ed-Room 202**

**5. Lunch-Cafeteria**

**6. Gym**

**7. Cooking/Home Life-Room 68**

**8. Relaxtion Period-Room 70**

"Well, this seems to be simple enough to follow" Sakura informed, "Looks like were heading to Biology." They made their way upstairs and down the hall to room 208. Sliding open the door, they walked passed the class and over to the teacher.

"Ah, the new students from Austrailia have finally arrived" Genma announced, "I'm Genma-Sensei. You ladies may take your seats and we will continue with the lecture." Walking over to an empty table, the girls placed their bags beside it while sitting down.

"Now then, let's begin with the study of the cell structure..."

"Finally! Break time!" exclaimed Temari. It was time for their 45min lunch break. Four back to back classes with intensive lessons was enough excitment for her today. Their new sensei's were Genma, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi. They were told that Kakashi was a big pervert and never arrived on time. That could be a problem. But besides him, they were all pretty normal. Even the students were normal, the guys gave them flirty looks while the girls sent them all glares. But they were all simply ignored. After lunch, the four of them will meet their last two senseis.

Pulling out their chairs, that sat down and began a discussion. "Well, so far there is nothing unusual in any of the classes. When we come back after school, we'll search the first floor and work our way up. It could take us awhile since the school has a high security system." explained Tenten.

"Alright now, we all know what we need to do. Let's just eat and get finished with our next classes. We can worry about that stuff later. Our next class is Gym. And I bet its going to be fun..." smiled Temari. She totally needed to burn off her steam and working out was the best way to do it. Poor unfortunate souls would be beaten senseless if they got in her way.

But little did she and the others know that their next class would change their lives...forever.

**Author's Note: **I promise to be a little faster with my story updates. Oh, and next chapter the girls will **finally** meet the guys! Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
